T'aimer tant
by SalemaW
Summary: Yuki demande à Shuishi de choisir entre lui et sa tournée. Shuishi opte alors pour son rêve...


**Auteur :** toujours mwa !

**Crédits :** persos à Maki Murakami et paroles de Shy'm

**Rating :** K+ ou AP car c'est un shonen aï

**Couples :** Yuki et Shuishi

**Note :** juste un petit one-shot, car dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson j'ai pensé à notre petit couple ! Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le succès des Bad Luck étant à leur apogée, Seguchi Tohma avait organisé une tournée en Europe sur une durée de six mois. Alors que Fujisaki et Hiro étaient ravis, ce fut en larmes que Shuishi monta dans l'avion.

**Flash back**

****

- Coucou mon Yuki chéri !!!!!

- Moins de bruit, pitié, j'ai mal au crâne.

- Désolé.

Le chanteur s'installa à côté de son chéri sur le canapé.

- Le directeur nous a annoncé qu'on partait dimanche en tournée. Pendant six mois.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui, c'est parce que c'est en Europe.

- Quoi ???

- Oui mon Yuki, six mois en Europe. C'est génial, on va découvrir pleins de nouveaux pays !!!

- Très bien Shuishi, comme tu veux. Par contre, prends toutes tes affaires, car à ton retour je ne veux plus te voir.

- Mais…

L'écrivain se leva brutalement.

- Shuishi, c'est la tournée ou moi !

Il éclata en sanglots.

- Alors c'est terminé Yuki, j'en ai marre. J'ai beau t'aimer de tout mon cœur, je refuse de renoncer à mes rêves. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je fais des efforts et des sacrifices pour toi et je pensais que, pour une fois, tu pourrais me rendre la pareille. Yuki, je t'aime tant… Pardonne-moi !!!

Il s'enfuit de l'appartement en pleurant. L'écrivain, quant à lui, renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il ne pouvait pas croire que leur histoire s'achèvait ainsi.

**Fin flash back**

Dans l'avion, Shuishi ne parla pas. Il pensait sans cesse à son homme et rien ne semblait pouvoir le consoler. A des kilomètres de là, un certain Yuki Eiri devenait fou et il se rendit compte qu'il devrait peut-être agir.

La première destination du groupe fut l'Allemagne. Ils y restèrent un mois. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la France et de Paris, pour un concert inoubliable sous la Tour Eiffel. Ce soir là, des milliers de personnes s'étaient déplacées.

- Je vous remercie tous d'être si nombreux à nous accueillir dans votre belle capitale ! Paris étant une ville romantique, j'aimerais vous interpréter une chanson inédite qui sera sur notre prochain album. Elle est dédiée à la personne que j'aime et que j'ai laissée au Japon.

Caché derrière un poteau, Yuki observait discrètement le spectacle et se demandait qu'elle chanson à l'eau de rose avait bien pu inventer le chanteur. Sur scène l'éclairage changea et Shuishi tourna ses yeux vers le ciel.

**_Et c'est dans l'amertume  
Que ma journée s'achève  
Seule dans mon lit je t'appelle_**

****

_Seul dans ces chambres d'hôtel, je ne parviens pas à dormir. Ta présence à mes côtés me manque et je prononce ton prénom, comme si tu pouvais m'entendre._

**_  
Encore le répondeur  
Et ta voix qui me rappelle  
Que c'est mon seul moyen  
De te dire je t'aime_**

****

_Depuis que je suis parti en tournée, je te laisse des messages chaque jour et chaque nuit. Inlassablement je répète ces mêmes mots « je t'aime ». Et toi, tu ne décroches pas le téléphone et le répondeur est désormais mon seul moyen d'entendre à nouveau ta voix._

**_  
J'ai l'impression que l'on n'existe plus  
J'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes plus  
De mon nom de ma voix  
Nos envies tous les deux  
De notre histoire  
Je sais que..._**

****

_Que reste t-il de nous deux ? Après plus de deux mois, te souviens-tu encore de moi ? Notre histoire existe-t-elle encore ? Ou s'est-elle terminée quand j'ai embarqué dans cet avion ? Alors que…****_

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant  
J'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant  
Mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends

****

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir éprouver des sentiments si forts. Jamais je n'avais aimé autant quelqu'un. Pardonne-moi Yuki, mais j'ai décidé de vivre mon rêve d'enfant, ce rêve de chansons et de scènes. Je t'aime tant, mais, est-ce que tu me comprends ?****_

Si tu savais ce que je vis  
Tous les jours, toutes les nuits  
Déchirée par un vent de peine

****

_Au réveil ou la nuit dans mes rêves, ton image me revient et mes larmes perlent dans mes yeux déjà rougis. Imagines-tu un seul instant à quel point je souffre ?_

**_  
Je sais que je t'ai fait mal  
Mais j'ai mal aussi  
J'ai dû tourner le dos  
A l'homme que j'aime_**

****

_Je t'ai probablement blessé, mais je n'ai pas été épargné. M'éloigner de toi et supporter ton absence, ça me fait mal, tellement mal, si tu savais… Et toi, souffres-tu autant ?_

**_  
Je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi  
Pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi  
C'est égoïste, je le sais  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser  
Je sais que..._**

****

_Si j'avais osé, je t'aurais demandé de m'accompagner, afin de pouvoir te garder près de moi. Je suis égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Qui suis-je pour espérer que tu abandonnes tout pour moi ? Cependant…****_

Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant  
J'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant  
j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends

****

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je t'aimerais autant. Mon amour pour toi es t si fort et pourtant… j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant. Les lumières de la scène et la musique, je ne peux m'en détacher. Et toi Yuki, me comprends-tu ? Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, toutefois je ne peux pas renoncer à mes rêves. Alors…_

**_  
J'espère simplement que tu m'attends_**

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune chanteur et le public applaudit. Les Bad Luck retournèrent alors en coulisse.

- Je veux bien t'attendre.

Shuishi se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction Yuki, appuyé contre un mur.

- Yuki ?

Il lui sauta dans les bras, en se moquant des regards des autres.

- Yuki, je…

- Tais-toi. Moi je peux écrire mes livres n'importe où, alors…

- Merci !!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ?

- _Moi non plus, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant… _Réfléchis un peu, tu trouveras la réponse tout seul.

Alors qu'un feu d'artifice illuminait le ciel parisien, deux amants s'embrassaient à nouveau dans un baiser emplit de promesses.

**FIN**

**Reviews ???**

**Note de fin :**** oui, j'ai fait une happy end, ça m'arrive parfois.**


End file.
